During hydraulic fracturing treatments of subterranean formations, one concern for operators is the settlement of curable resin-coated proppant inside the wellbore. Sometimes settlement can occur due to premature screenout, or from underflush (e.g., after injection of proppant mixture into fracture some proppant is left in the wellbore). Curable resin-coated proppant cures in a single curing stage to form a high-strength consolidated pack that requires the operator to use aggressive and time-consuming procedures for removal, such as hydrajetting, drilling, or reaming. If the contact points between the grains of a curable resin-coated proppant are disturbed during the single curing stage, the final consolidated pack is damaged and the consolidation strength is reduced.